The purpose of this project is to develop and test a health promotion oriented drug and alcohol abuse prevention program for industry. The program will use drug and alcohol abuse prevention strategies appropriate for working adults, cast in a health promotion framework. Phase I activities include: 1) developing a model of health promotion and substance abuse prevention based on a review of the substance abuse prevention literature, the health promotion/health behavior research literature, and interviews with health professionals and industry representatives; 2) designing a prototype substance abuse prevention program for use in industry-based health promotion programs; 3) designing a Phase II R&D project to test and refine the prototype program, and 4) identifying a corporate site in which to test the prototype program during Phase II.